powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Rodriguez
"Pirate Force Red!" Captain Mark Rodriguez is Pirate Force Red, the Captain of the Pirate Force Rangers. Bio Always sparkling, Captain Mark Rodriguez is the "loner type." He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what. Mark is the type to poke his head in where it does not belong, and he often brandishes his crew of 5 with unreasonable orders. Mark is also someone who cares much for his crew and for others even if he doesn't show it. An example of this was when Basco captured his crew and he was having a hard time deciding what to do. However, he does believe in his crew and doesn't worry about them when they are in a bind of their own and shows to have much faith in them. It is hinted, however that he may have a crush on Amy. His morality however is desribed at best as a puzzle. Pirate Force Red In battle he prefers using sword and gun rather than duel-wielding like the other Pirate Force Rangers are fond of doing. Arsenal *'Legendary Morpher' *'Legendary Buckle' *'High Seas Sabre' *'High Seas Blaster' *'Legendary Ranger Keys' Zords *'Galleon' Legendary Mode As a Pirate Force Ranger, Pirate Force Red can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all Red Rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. Red Rangers Red Mighty Morphin Ranger *Red Ranger **Power Sword Armored Red Ranger *Armored Red Ranger **Dragon Shield **Power Sword **Dragon Dagger Red Ranger *Star Rod *Double Dragon Swords Red Alien Ranger *Red Alien Ranger **Aquitian Saber Red Zeo Ranger *Red Zeo Ranger **Zeo Pistol Powered Up **Zeo Power Sword **Zeo Cannon Red Turbo Ranger *Red Turbo Ranger **Turbo Lightning Sword Red Space Ranger *Red Space Ranger **Weapons ***Astro Blaster ***Spiral Saber ****Spiral Saber Booster Mode ***Battlizer Gauntlet **Vehicles ***Red Galaxy Glider Galaxy Red *Galaxy Red **Weapons ***Quasar Saber Red Lightspeed Ranger *Red Lightspeed Ranger **V-Lancer Time Force Red *Time Force Red **Weapons ***Chrono Sabers ***Vortex Blaster Quantum Ranger *Quantum Ranger **Quantum Defender Red Wild Force Ranger *Red Wild Force Ranger **Jungle Sword Red Wind Ranger *Red Wind Ranger **Weapons ***Ninja Sword ***Hawk Blaster Red Dino Ranger *Red Dino Ranger **Weapons ***Thundermax Saber ***Tyranno Staff ***Z-Rex Blaster Super Dino Mode *Super Dino Mode **Weapons ***Thundermax Saber ***Tyranno Staff S.P.D. Red Ranger *S.P.D. Red Ranger **Delta Blasters ***Delta Blasters Combo Mode Red Mystic Ranger *Red Mystic Ranger **Morphing Devices ***Mystic Morpher **Weapons ***Magi Staff ****Sword Mode Wolf Warrior *Wolf Warrior **Weapons ***Knight Saber ***Wolf Shield Red Overdrive Ranger *Red Overdrive Ranger **Drive Lance Jungle Fury Red Ranger *Jungle Fury Red Ranger **Weapons ***Jungle Chucks Ranger Operator Series Red *Ranger Operator Series Red **Nitro Blaster **Street Saber Samurai Red *Red Samurai Ranger **Power Discs ***Lion Disc **Weapons ***Spin Sword ***Fire Smasher Shark Attack Mode *Shark Attack Mode **Shark Sword Ultraforce Red *Ultraforce Red **Dragon Sword Dino Charge Red Ranger *Dino Charge Red Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #1 - T-Rex Charger (Tyrannosaurus) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) ****Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) Ranger 1 *Ranger 1 **Track Saber Ninja Fury Red Ranger *Ninja Fury Red Ranger **Ninja Blade Morpher **Red Ninja Star **Ninja Star Strike *Ninja Blaster Other Colors Pink Ranger *Pink Ranger (male version) **Power Bow Green Mighty Morphin Ranger *Green Ranger **Dragon Shield **Dragon Dagger White Ranger *White Ranger **Saba Yellow Wild Force Ranger *Yellow Wild Force Ranger **Golden Eagle Sword Mercury Overdrive Ranger *Mercury Overdrive **Drive Detector Ultraforce Blue *Ultraforce Blue Ranger Keys Pirate Force Red The High Seas Red Ranger Key is Mark's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into High Seas Red. Whereas the keys of the 35 Rangers were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Legend War, the origin of the Pirate Force Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed that the Red Legend had a role in their creation. As with the other Pirate Force Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. After defeating their own Ranger Key puppets, the other five High Seas Rangers defeated the puppet Pirate Force Red Ranger Key, with Mark reclaiming his key shortly after. Pirate Force Christmas During the High Seas Rangers' Christmas Eve battle, Orion borrowed the Pirate Force Red Ranger Key and the Pirate Force Green key and merged them into the Pirate Force Christmas Ranger Key, allowing him to assume a special hybrid form of Pirate Force Red and Pirate Force Green called Pirate Force Christmas. Category:Leader Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities